Rebirth
by Dark Emperor Fluffy
Summary: When a man from our world dies, Instead of the entering the embrace of his loved ones that had already departed from the world. He found himself in a whole new world cured of the illnesses that had plagued him in life, Now with something to live for and the knowledge of what is coming, he will try his best to stop it. SI-OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Imprisonment and Freedom

It is an odd thing to die as I did, there was no pain, no suffering, only relief and joy that I would be freed from my curse, my prison made of flesh and bone.

Finally I would be free.

It happened when I was 19, in the year 2014 on the first of December as I was walking across the road when all of a sudden a car appeared, it was moving too fast not slowing down in the least, I closed my eyes awaiting the impact knowing that even if I tried to run it would make no difference at all and I would just be run down anyway. My world erupted in an explosion of pain, my eyes forced open as the force of the car hit me and I flew in the air for quite some distance before hitting the ground on my head and rolling away.

I was in so much pain that I had closed my eyes once more in order to try and manage the pain and protect my eyes, such an effort was in vain.

As I opened my eyes to try and see how much damage had been done to my body I realized that all I was seeing was a blackness, thinking that I must not have opened my eyes properly I try once again this time ensuring that I felt my eyelids roll over my eyes making one hundred percent sure that they were open and once again there was nothing but the empty blackness.

Realizing that I was blind, unable to hold it in any longer I cry out in pain and anger at the unfairness of it all, or at least I try to, Completely surprised at this fact, at first I had thought that it was the pain and the simple unwillingness of my body to do anything that might cause it more suffering but now I was more aware of myself. I had the sudden sick thought that I was paralyzed, I tried to laugh it off, or at least scream that it was impossible, but my mouth refused to open, my vocal cords, unwilling to vibrate.

The world around me seemed to rush in from every direction, all though I could no longer see or even move, I could still hear, feel and smell, everything that was happening was clear to me even though my eyes were useless I heard the screams of those around me, their cries to get help, the sound of a phone being dialed. I smelt the unique smell of burning rubber as I heard the tires of a car start to screech and the roar of an engine desperate to escape the scene of the accident, I came to the assumption that while I had been hit by the car it appeared that the owner of the vehicle either did not care about my life or was too afraid of the consequences of his actions and had fled.

I hear the flare of sirens as what I can only assume to be the ambulance was racing towards us as my senses started to slowly shut down and the world around me faded to nothing.

* * *

But I did not die that day, though I wish that I had, The doctors explained what had happened to me, as they spoke in that clinical and cold tone explaining that when the car hit me and I went flying and landed on my head that several major things had happened at that time, first was that my Optic Nerve had been damaged by the fall, severing the connection between my eyes and my brain and secondly was the fact that my body was suffering from a form of paralysis known as Locked-In Syndrome.

Locked-In Syndrome or LIS for short was a form of paralysis that affected nearly the entire body with the exception of the eyes and eyelids, although no damage had been done to my mind it no longer mattered, I was cursed. Entrapped within this prison of own my flesh and blood my emotions ran wild, but my body never showed anything, my tears unable to flow, my rage incapable of being expressed. I thought that God was playing a huge joke on me, giving me the only curse that would truly haunt me, LIS halts the movement to anything but the eyes, but mine had already lost their light.

Days passed, I could do nothing but lie there, the world outside of my hospital room no longer existed, I could hear the nurses rushing about, feel the sheets beneath my hands and smell the familiar scent of a room that had been sterilized again and again, but that was all. With nothing but time to think and contemplate what had happened to me and the space to deal with all of my emotions, I retreated into my mind, abandoning my attention to the senses that were still available to me, leaving the world outside to do as it pleases with itself.

Days turned to weeks, weeks to months and months to years, although I could not see it, I most definitely felt it, the odd sensation of my skin pulling more and more taut, of my flesh wasting away and my muscles atrophying. I had little contact with the outside world beyond the nurses, with no family or friends to speak of and no one who truly cared to visit me.

It took me a long time before I had managed to get a semblance of normality back into my life, for all of anger and despair over what had happened to me and more importantly why to disappear, sadly whoever ran me over was never found in the confusion of what had happened no one really looked at the car for a specific license plate and there were no camera's online at the time of the incident, so I was left trapped in my own body without ever knowing who had done this or why. When the mind has no one to blame, no one to hate what happens then? even I did not know.

My mind was left to do the one thing that I had always been able to do, create. I was quite smart, no where near the level where a genius would be of course but I was still smart none the less but more important than that was my ability to imagine. I was always seeking new and interesting stuff, whether that was simply reading a novel or learning new things I had always sought knowledge. I had read everything from the Harry Potter books to books detailing how Astrophysics applies to the nature of life itself, the very last thing that I had read before my ability to do so was taken from me was the last chapter of the Naruto manga, quite a fascinating read.

Although not being Japanese myself I had always had an interest in things such as Magic or Chakra, any form of spiritual energy that could be used by humans, it was one of the things in the world that had fascinated me, for as long as there have been Humans there has been some form of energy that could be manipulated. The witch hunts from the late 15th century to 300 years past that prove that it was once believed that such things existed and as a great man once said "Magic is just a science that we don't understand yet."

It had always been my wish to understand such things and to answer the question of whether or not such energy exists and if it can be manipulated, however that being said I knew that my life's ambition was over, even if by some miracle I managed to achieve it while lying in bed, not being able to even twitch a finger at the same time I would never be able to see what I had done or even if I had done something at all.

As the years past and the more time I spent this way, locked within my own body, the more and more I lost track of time. It is funny how simply having eyesight can allow you to keep track of the days so easily. The cycle of day and night was no longer observable to me, not only that but as I spent more and more time wrapped within my own mind rather than paying attention to the warmth of the sun and the cold chill of night it became obvious to me that I had no way of knowing how long I had been like this, sure I had tried to keep track for the first couple of months but after that it became nearly impossible to tell as my focus started to become more inward than outward.

Even though I had no knowledge of the span of Time I had been like this I knew that it had been a long time, although I did not know that I would soon be freed from this hell on earth.

One day while I was busy trying to write an entire novel within my head, a hard enough job when all you could do was memorize it, never being able to write it down or properly review it, I heard a voice whisper in my ear, drawing my attention away from what I was doing and back into reality.

"It has been 30 years since you have been here, do you wish to be released?"

The voice was quite, but it was distinct, even though I had spent a long time away from the real world I could tell many things about this person, that they were Male aged roughly 60 - 70 years old and that they were a doctor here. I knew this because while 'I' had been away, my body had not and throughout all this time it had tried to enhance my remaining three sense I still had access to, as well as while it was possible for me to keep my mind away from any real world distractions, it was impossible to detach my mind from my body completely and as such still heard things that happened out in the true world.

Regardless of who he was or even if what he was doing was right, I desperately blinked fast as if trying to suggest to the man 'Yes, yes I want to be free', He seemed to get the idea of what I was trying to tell him as I felt a sharp pinch in my arm before whatever was invading it was removed, before I heard the man speak once more "It is done, be at peace your hardship is at an end"

I knew that voice, while I did not really pay attention to the world around me, there were times when I had faded in to reality and heard the voices of all the doctor's and Nurses here at the hospital, it was Dr. Harrold Toppan, my Angel of Death. Hearing the sound of footsteps leaving the room and slowly fading away in the distance I start to hear my ECG monitoring my heartbeat start to go haywire and the rush of nurses in the room as they try their hardest to stop the inevitable, I close my eyes in happy acceptance that for the first time in Thirty years my curse was finally broken, the prison holding me was shattered as the world around me, all the sounds, smells and feeling start to slowly fade away and a wave of contentment flew over me.

* * *

Surprise was the first expression that graced my face, my last memory was of dying, it should follow then that all that remains afterwards was emptiness or perhaps an eternal sleep to never wake up again, so you can imagine how surprised I was to regain consciousness, my first thought was that the nurses had somehow managed to resuscitate me and my hell would begin again. This thought ended the moment I opened my eyes, I could see, not only could I see again but I could also look up and see that this was not a hospital, Instead of looking at the white ceiling of the hospital I was actually looking at the sky, a sight I never thought I would see again, the blue vastness with the odd white cloud dashing across it was absolutely beautiful to me, at that point the Surprise hit me.

Not only was I able to see again, but my face had moved, something that had been an impossibility to me for 30 years of my life, not believing that what I was seeing and feeling I tried to move, slowly so as not to be too heartbroken if it all turned out to be an illusion. I slowly raise my right hand and touch my cheek. A medical impossibility had just occurred and I slowly start to feel my cheek wet as 30 years of emotion that I had been unable to express and the impossibility of what was the current situation caused me to cry.

I started moving my arms and legs around because for 30 years I had been unable to even scratch my nose if it got itchy, now with the ability to once again move my body in anyway I pleased, I found myself rolling around in the grass and dirt simply because I could. Eventually calming down from my emotionally crazed state I stood up and started walking around, It was at this point that I noticed something that I had missed before being so caught up in my emotions that I had overlooked such simple things. These hands were too small to be mine, I was 19 when I became unable to move and I died at 49 years old, yet these hands were small, so small.

I looked down at my legs and saw the same, patting down my body I feel that I'm much smaller than I should be and much physically fit than someone who had just died should have the right to be, then there was the fact that I was even alive to begin with. It is at this point that it started, the memories of a life that I had lived came pouring in, memories familiar to me but at the same time completely alien.

They played in my mind like a movie, My name was/is Tatsuo/Nicholas, I was born 4/49 years ago, I come from the Uchiha clan of the village of Konoha/City of New York.

The Two lives that I had lived came pouring out like water from a glass that had shattered. Two completely opposite existences united under one soul came crashing down upon my mind, the knowledge of both lives came together and clashed again and again, trying to establish a dominance over one another, to become whole and one. It caused a huge split within my mind as my two lives fractured my mind with my memories, both having solid proof in the form of memories and the emotions attached to them that the other was an impossibility, my mind broken and left in pieces, I ask only one question.

Who am I?

The conflict between the memories hurt so much, I remember being Tatsuo, of witnessing the Kyubi attack upon the village even at a young age I remembered, I remembered the feel of its vile Chakra, of how just being near it caused me suffering and pain unimaginable. However I also remember being Nicholas, a lazy layabout who wished for nothing more than to read to my hearts content, of the pain I suffered being hit with a car, and the complete and utter loneliness, sadness and frustration at being left unable to see or even move for 30 years.

It was then at the point where my mind seemed to start to come undone at the very seam of my existence that something truly miraculous happened, my two lives continually clashing against one another both seemingly unstoppable until a third force entered the fray. An energy unlike any other, Chakra, within the clash of my memories, My bodies Chakra started to leak, not outward but rather inward, it surrounded the two fighting forces, Instead of trying to stop the exchange of blows between the two it started to aim them properly forcing each blow of the two closer and closer until not only were they no longer hitting each other but their missed blows had started to force the two to entwine.

Out of nowhere my chakra starts to surround the two in its all encompassing blue glow and meld the two together, stitching the seams of my mind back together and giving me the answer to my question.

I am Both.

My entire life played out before me, first were my memories of my time as Nicholas, then of Tatsuo, a sequence of events that told me exactly where one ended and the other began, and that at this point in time I was now both of them. My knowledge of Earth and all that I had studied there combined with my, while smaller but still significant, knowledge of this the Elemental Nations, of its past and its future.

Picking myself up from the ground I start to wonder exactly what to do, from my memories of my time as Nicholas I knew that I, Tatsuo was not long for this world, how cruel the gods were, taking me from a prison to a death sentence. I knew that the Uchiha massacre was going to happen in 3 years time, I knew the reason for this and I knew that that is where I would die, with all of the other Uchiha at the hand of Itachi. I knew that I had to die, Time was a very tricky thing, foreknowledge of any kind is perhaps the most dangerous type of knowledge available.

However my memories of my life as Nicholas had also left me with an urge to stay alive, I had just attained my freedom, I would not give it up for anything or to anyone, Not even Time itself. I knew that I could survive the massacre, it would be hard no doubting that, but I could do it. Resolving myself to keep my freedom, regardless of the cost, I knew that if I wanted to survive In this world, I would need to become strong. I above all people knew what was coming, of Obito, Madara, Zetsu and Kaguya, of the mess that they would cause and of how powerful they were. I could just hide away until it was all over. But that was not my style, I never ran from things as either Nicholas or Tatsuo, and I most certainly would not start now.

That meant that I needed to train, not only that but I needed to keep it a secret, if I was thrust into the spotlight before the massacre was over then it may mean that I would attract the attention of some of the bigger predators before I am ready, even in Konoha, there was Danzo and the possibility of catching Itachi's attention as a possible threat. That would not be good.

There was of course the possibility of somehow by sheer luck stop the massacre and save the clan, however the potential fallout for such an action could prove to be catastrophic. It may incite the clan to try the coup anyway or it might demoralize them. Even with my knowledge of the future, I could not tell what would happen if such a thing did occur, after all the future I know is one of many possibilities, Take away Itachi's murder of the clan and so much within the Elemental Nations could change, but either way, contemplating the future is something I would have the luxury once I was ready.

I knew that in order for me to get stronger I had to learn more, I knew enough about this world and all the abilities that could be available to me once I was older and more versed in the way of this world, but none of Nicholas's memories held enough knowledge about certain subjects. It is after all much easier to see someone access their Chakra rather than do it yourself. Nicholas never had Chakra, but knew the world surrounding the subject, Tatsuo had Chakra but was too young to properly learn how to harness it.

Knowing that in this world knowledge is power, I headed off towards the library in search of something, anything that could help me achieve my goal.

* * *

 **AN:**  
 **Chapter Word Count: 3,461 words.**

 **Fun fact or well not really fun but a fact none the less: The name from Dr. Harrold Toppan's name actually comes from two real life Angel's of Death, Jane Toppan and Harold Shipman.**

 **BTW for anyone who wants to know, yes Sasuke is still Indra's reincarnation and Naruto is Asura's**

 **Any way that's all from me for now, I bid you adieu.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Training

The public library of Konoha, was a sad sight for someone such as me, a lover of books and the knowledge they contained, it was not as if the library was in bad shape or that the books were damaged that caused me to feel sad for such a place but rather it was the quantity of books that it held. The library was akin to a small 1 story house that was filled with books. While to many this would be not too bad and I understood why this was, it still annoyed me that there was such a small collection of books and scrolls, there. Nicholas's memories were partly to blame and truly how could anyone not be slightly annoyed when comparing such a tiny library to that of the New York Public Library.

I knew that it was mostly because this was the public library, not one used by Shinobi or really anyone and as such only needed books on the very basics of Chakra usage and control among other topics such as cooking and gardening. The quantity of books was of course down to the fact that Konoha had really only been around for roughly 80 years or so and before that was the clan wars, where if someone died without sharing the knowledge they had it was lost forever. Still, while it was a shame that it appeared I would not be coming here as often as Nicholas did when he could still read, the books available to me were exactly what I needed to learn how to use my power.

Grabbing any book that would tell me even the tiniest bit of detail about Chakra and its usage as well as some of the more basic Taijutsu styles such as the one taught at the academy and a few books detailing how to get your body in better shape, I take them up to the clerk, an old man who rambles quite a bit and seems to be missing quite a lot of hair, before he finally checks them out and gives me a date to return them by, as I walk out of the library, my eyes widen in disbelief as someone ran past me, laughing out loud for all the world to hear, with his bright yellow hair and whisker marks on his face, there was only one person I knew that fit that description. Naruto Uzumaki, I watched as he was chased by some of the villagers, yelling something about how he will pay for this.

Understanding that no, Naruto was not in danger, he was just in trouble, he had probably played another prank on some of the villagers who had ignored him, I decided that it would be best if I did not tamper with the events that surrounded him, and to allow the future of this world that I know of, come to pass.

Getting my emotions together, I walk off with my books in hand to the Uchiha clan compound, quietly I pass by the ninja who guard the entrance to our home, and walk towards the house that is mine, and Mine alone, My Parents having died during the Kyubi attack, as such it is the perfect spot to begin practicing to unlock my Chakra and learn how to truly harness it.

Reading the first book titled "How to Unlock Your Chakra", It explains something interesting, Chakra is the combination of physical and spiritual energy, this I already knew but the book took that premise and explained it further by saying ' _Physical energy is gained from every cell in the body and can be increased through physical training_ '. This of course made sense, it was the explanation of spiritual energy that was so interesting as the book states ' _Spiritual energy is derived from the mind and is increased by learning, meditation and experience_ '. That last part was what interested me, I had the combined experiences of over 53 years and that's not even mentioning all the advancements that the world Nicholas lived had mad, as such I should have the spiritual energy equal to all of those experiences and knowledge learned.

This was interesting as It would mean that over time my Chakra itself would become bigger and bigger after training my body more than my mind, due to the excess of spiritual energy compared with the physical energy of my four year old body, as I trained my body more and more, I would gain more physical energy and be able to use more of my spiritual energy that would remain unused.

I knew at this point that after unlocking my Chakra and working on my Chakra control the most important aspect of my training would be that of Taijutsu, gaining speed and strength of the body would allow me access to more Chakra, Add to that the probability that any Ninjutsu used against Itachi in any form of resistance would only be laughable at best. Itachi would be at the top of his game at that point in his life, having only just gained the Mangekyo the blindness gained from it would be minimal and Itachi's Illness would be nowhere near as bad as when he was in Akatsuki, as even then he was still a powerhouse.

I knew that my best bet would be to learn to activate my Sharingan and master it along with training my body to be fast enough to run away to a safe distance, knowing that once the massacre was over he would have very little time to get out of Konoha and could not afford to waste any time. Even with my advantage of having time on my side I knew that I could never let my guard down during this time, Itachi was and always will be an S-ranked Ninja for a reason.

Being born in this life as an Uchiha of course meant that I had the possibility to activate the Sharingan, the Uchiha Kekkei Genkai, I also knew that as Tobirama had explained that the Sharingan was activated when an Uchiha feels a powerful emotion towards someone close to them, as such their brains released a special Chakra affecting the optic nerves, turning the eye into what is known as the Sharingan. I also knew that it was the necessary to be careful exactly which emotion activates the Sharingan, knowing that negative emotions activate what is known as the Uchiha curse of hatred.

But I wondered if it was possible to activate the Sharingan without such connections to other people, I knew that nearly everyone else in the clan would die anyway so it was best to not become connected emotionally to these people, but at the same time I needed to activate the Sharingan as soon as possible, time was not on my side this time. The massacre would happen in four years and I would need to be strong enough to survive, to gain such strength in such little time would mean that I would have to devote all my time to training and not towards developing connections with others.

During my time as Nicholas, reading the manga of Naruto I had speculated that the Sharingan could be forcefully awakened through the power of a powerful Genjutsu that would trick the Uchiha's mind into thinking that they had truly experienced that powerful emotional state and trick the brain into releasing the special Chakra that would activate the Sharingan. The only problem was is if it worked in this world and if in fact it did, the only Genjutsu I knew of that would be strong enough to force something like this were the Uchiha clans Three Great Genjutsu, Izanagi, Izanami and Tsukuyomi.

Izanagi and Izanami were out for obvious reasons, I had been blind once before during the last 30 years of my life as Nicholas, I refused to ever be so again even if it was only in one Eye. As for Tsukuyomi, The only people with the Mangekyo Sharingan at this point in time was Fugaku, Shisui and Obito with Itachi not that far off from activating it himself, and the only person out of that small group who ever showed the ability to use Tsukuyomi was Itachi himself, Someone I could never trust with the secret that I was looking to activate the Sharingan.

This left only one path for me to take, it had long been theorized by the Naruto fan community that another way to activate the Sharingan was through being put into excessive danger with the brain recognizing the danger of what was happening and releasing that special Chakra in an attempt to keep themselves alive. I knew that within the safety of Konoha there were only three ways in order to achieve that level of danger, The first being the massacre itself, however that would defeat the reason as to why I wished to activate it, the second was The Kumo ambassador's attempt at trying to take a unmarked Hyuga would allow me to face a Ninja far superior to me and possibly activate it, Unfortunately this event had already passed, leaving only the most dangerous of all of these.

The Forest of Death or Training ground 44 was the most dangerous place in all of Konoha and perhaps the only place in all of Konoha that I would ever be able to activate my clan's revered bloodline by force, but that was for far in the future when I had the power to survive in such an environment.

* * *

Shaking my head of all thoughts related to the future I concentrated on the here and now, the book mentioned that in order to activate someone's Chakra for the first time what they needed to do was to sit down and meditate, while meditating you try to ' _reach_ ' inside of yourself with your own my and find the place known as your Chakra pool, located in the stomach region.

Doing as the book says I try to practice finding my Chakra, despite having never activated it as Tatsuo and never really having an interest in meditation as a practice while not being in Hospital, I managed to find it almost immediately, though this was expected as I had spent 30 years as Nicholas only able to exercise my mind and learning how to nearly cut myself off from the outside world.

Having found my Chakra pool, I grabbed a hold of it and pulled it outwards down through the many pathways that littered my body that I knew to the the Chakra pathway's and the Chakra points. I push it through the pathways towards my feet and legs, as I feel my Chakra start to pool down at my feet and legs, I took a jump using my new Chakra enhanced legs and found that I had jumped twice as high as I once could, coming down I notice that I hardly feel anything thanks to the Chakra enhancement of my body. However I quickly notice that with that stunt I had just about used up half of my total Chakra, as I mentioned before, I needed to train my body more.

Going over the book it stated that hand signs helped regulate the amount of Chakra required for a jutsu, they also helped to manage and shape the Chakra easier than simply not using hand signs at all. This is not to say that it was impossible to cast a jutsu without hand signs just that it was incredibly harder to do so.

Deciding that I would start training my body later that evening I looked over my other books and found one that explained the relationship between Chakra and hand signs as well as the importance of hand signs. I knew from my time as Nicholas that it was incredibly important to be able to weave different hand signs as well as master a jutsu and bring down the number of hand signs needed to properly cast it.

Because of the importance of hand signs and their ability to help manipulate Chakra, the book explained how to properly make hand signs as well as showing all of the twelve basic hand sign and the elemental five. This book explained that there were several others as well but those were limited to hidden jutsu or certain clan techniques which would never be explained in a basic book.

Deciding that one of the most important things in the shinobi world was the ability to use hand signs at such a high speed that they were able to cast a jutsu faster than their opponent. This was shown many times within the manga and meant that it was one of the things that I needed to train in the most, because of this I used both of my hands to form the hand signs slowly, making sure to not get it wrong. Something that occurred was that when I got the hand sign correct I felt a surge in my Chakra as if it was trying to tell me that this was correct.

Repeatedly going over them again and again I managed to get a bit faster, however that was by maybe a second or less, and not really any huge jumps in speed. Of course the was to be expected as to get to the speed of someone even at the Genin level took years of training to accomplish, after about an hour I decided to set aside an hour a day to practice and get faster at doing them.

Moving on to one of the most important parts of my training, I started to read books on Chakra control, having now accessed my Chakra I could get started on controlling it, Due to my knowledge of this worlds future and any technological advancements of Nicholas's world I had a bigger Chakra pool than most people, not as big as Naruto that's for sure, but big enough to make it harder for me to learn the Chakra control methods.

Looking through the book it tells me quite a lot about why Chakra needs to be controlled, the benefits of controlling it and the many different ways to gain a higher and higher control over it as you master the previous exercises. The first thing to do was obviously the leaf sticking practice, this was the first method and the easiest to gain a small amount of control over your Chakra.

Going outside and grabbing a leaf, I bring it close to my head and focus Chakra over the area the leaf covers willing my Chakra with my mind to stick the leaf there and not let go. This was far easier than I thought it was and managed to succeed on my second attempt, I was curious as to why this was, given that I had or would have an immense Chakra pool. Reading further in the book explained that while this was used within the Academy to teach students how to control Chakra, it was not the main purpose of the exercise and that was to teach kids how to properly concentrate and hone their mind. This made sense but was essentially useless to me as I was older than my body suggested.

Sitting down, I started meditating as I waited for my Chakra pool to slowly reach full capacity once more, It took the better part of half an hour before I felt it once again become full. Deciding that the exercise before was too easy I decided to move on to the Tree climbing exercise, This one was one of those that I really wanted to try. I knew from reading the book as well as the Manga I knew that the way to complete this exercise was to send Chakra to the bottom of my feet and use it to climb up the tree, too little and I would lose my footing, too much and I would be shot off the tree, pushed by the amount of Chakra in their feet.

Channeling my Chakra at the base of my feet, I try to do the exercise, I lift one foot onto the base of the tree and try to walk up it, I start to lose traction straight away as my foot does not seem to want to stick to the tree, knowing that this was what happens when too little Chakra was channeled to my feet. I increase the amount of Chakra by what I feel to be a little bit and start again, once again I put my foot on the tree and start to walk up. I succeeded, for about 5 seconds I was standing on upright on the base of a tree before once again loosing traction and falling to the ground. Realizing that I was actually quite close to succeeding I got excited and increased the amount of Chakra being channeled to my feet by what felt like a small amount.

Trying again, this time knowing that I would succeed based upon what happened last time and feeling more confident and safe this time, I get a good run up to the tree, plant my foot somewhat high up on the trunk and immediately get blown backwards. Knowing exactly what had happened I got annoyed, I had become overconfident with my previous success and the fact that I was so close last time had only added to that, I knew that there was a reason that it was an exercise for controlling your Chakra as it tries to adjust your mind to tell you exactly how much is needed, the tiniest bit too much or little would result in failure.

I tried again and again until the day started to darken and the stars appeared and still I had not found just the right amount of Chakra, if I were to compare it to anything I would say that it was like trying to get an exact weight of something in grams, a single gram too much or too little would not work, it needed to be exact. Realizing that the night had come, I left my training in order to go and get something to eat, There were many shops within the clan compound that the clan owned and income came from, walking towards a shop at random I ordered from there Miso Salmon a food that was healthy and rich in several of the things the human body needed to remain healthy.

After eating I left once more, this time leaving the clan compound altogether and heading towards a Training ground that was at that point in time abandoned, it held a beautiful green field populated with many trees and a few human looking targets for those wishing to practice their shuriken or kunai skills. Deciding that before I began I had to warm up first after doing some stretches to loosen up my body I ran two laps around the training ground to get ready, I had of course brought my scroll containing the katas for the taijutsu style known as the academy style.

Once I was finished with my warm up, I opened the scroll and looked at the katas and explanations of how they are done, standing up and trying to recreate it based upon images and words with no help whatsoever was hard for sure. I started trying to go through them slowly while glancing at the open scroll every so often, sadly with no one there to correct me if I was wrong it took me all night to simply get what I thought the katas would look like if I were to practice them.

Of course any one can learn the stances and the katas going through those but it was much harder as I discovered near the early morning to go through them at a fast enough pace that they would be battle worthy, often times having gone through the stance I would have to adjust it once or twice before slowly going to the next one. This was of course expected as there was no way that I would become a master of even the most basic of styles in just one night, in fact I decided that it would probably be hard to even get the proper movements down at an acceptable speed after a month.

Once the sun starts to come up and daylight filters through the treetops I leave the training ground to get a good rest and then to start again what would be my daily routine for the next few years.

* * *

 **AN:**  
 **Chapter Word Count: 3,438 words.**

 **Fun Fact: Miso Salmon is really high in Omega-3 fatty acids as well as Vitamin D, Salmon is good for you.**

 **Review Replies**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **RavensWorld: Thank you, that is what I was trying to do after reading a few OC stories and seeing that they managed to become so OP so fast, he will become powerful yes, however that power will really only be in proportion to those enemies that he has to fight.**

 **Eimana: I suppose when I thought of this OC I sought of though of him as being a bit Sociopathic, with no emotional connections to really speak of and being more detached from the world than others. Locked-In Syndrome is a real thing and there have been many examples of people ' _speaking_ ' through blinking and eye movement to keep themselves sane. You would be right in that stuff will be forgotten as well as changed due to the fact that the Manga never had him in and such a simple thing creates a huge butterfly effect ripple through the Narutoverse.**

 **RealistIze: Thank you.**

 **Any way that's all from me for now, I bid you adieu.**


End file.
